Threats in Murmurs
by PassionandPromise
Summary: What if Moose knew whose side Carlos took before everyone else? What if he wasn't allowed to mention it the others, and Carlos intended to get back at him for what he done to Kid Darkness? What if, secretly, Moose was being bullied, and he knew he had no way to stop it?


_**A/N:**_Hey guys! I'm back! So, for those of you who are dying to the next chapter of **_Sorrows,_ **I'm currently writing the next chapter to the 'fic, because, IF you may have noticed, on my account I said that I WAS BUSY WITH FINAL EXAMS!

I'm glad to report that I am not anymore, and that I will be continuing **Sorrows** as soon as I get off of here. Thank you to everyone who has waited patiently, and please, guys, PLEASE stop sending me PMs about it! I told you it was on Hiatus, and literally guys, you all KILLED me when you told me you wanted more! I'm sorry about the lateness, but my final exams were extremely important, and I wouldn't be getting into college without the points I need from these exams.

As for _**Whispers,**_the Sherlock and John piece, I may be leaving that on hold until _**Sorrows**_is finished and done. I cant keep up between the two, and I'm sorry to the Sherlock fans, but I started _**Sorrows**_first, and i feel that's more important to finish.

*Sigh* Anyways, I watched Step Up 3 a few days ago, and I've fallen head over heels in love with Moose. I swear, if I owned Step Up, the entire movie series would be about him. (Sorry to those who think otherwise) So, in retailiation to that notion, I decided to put this up, and I hope the Step Up fans like it!

Peace, love, and dancing shoes,

_PassionandPromise_

* * *

Lights and bass beats. They pounded through his body like spikes at fever pitch. He swerved, twisted, bounced, turned, kicked and finally threw himself at the floor with the strength of a cat ready to pounce. One foot lifted into the air as the song reached its bridge, and he joined his crew as they formulated into one being, following each others footsteps in an undeniable rhythm that seemed to flair and flutter through the room they were surrounded by.

Shouts and everyone's hand stood on its end, bouncing as the crew was about to finish in it's finale. The crew began marching through the tempo, getting faster and faster, their throaty breaths matching their frantic need to entertain, to reach their own happy ending to this ultimately upbeat song.

He swerved, both hands on hips as he jerked himself to the right, his friends calling his name with laughter. Here was the final jump, he thought as he turned to face Carlos after circling the court slowly. Hands outstretched, Carlos signaled that he was ready, and with a quick maneuver, Moose managed to jump toward him, one hand touching the ground, before one of his feet caught ahold of Carlos' footholds, and he started.

It was too low for him to jump and backflip through the air, he realised, but he also knew that if he didn't do it, he'd be putting the crowd off, letting his team down, and he couldn't do it, not now.

He squeezed his eyes shut and done it anyway. He kicked as high as he could manage without Carlos' help and aimed as high as his strength could muster. The sound of silence spread through him as he sailed through the air and his hands came out as he done one, two-

He landed on his back, and he was blown back by the rush of air that left his lungs as soon as his back cracked against hard stone. But as quickly as his eyes opened in shock and pained, he jerked his hands behind his head, and made it so he puched himself back up as the song reached fever pitch, and he bounced his hands into a handstand, jumping to the rhythm, pounding away at the stone so that his hands felt like they were cutting under the skin.

He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of heat envelop his face, the pounding of the tempo, loud enough to make his ears crash, soft enough to make him want to dance more, more, until he couldn't dance anymore. He twirled in the handstand and came up, bouncing to his feet as everyone came around him, as if that was what he was supposed to do, as if he was supposed to finish with the handstand. He captured himself in a pose, just as the others finished with a flourish, and the music abruptly stopped on a backbeat.

He breathed out fast, as the crowd cheered, and they were ushered off the stage. Now the adreneline had seeped out of his skin, he slumped against the wall backstage, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to come down to the floor. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Moose, what was that? You didn't finish the way planned-"

"I-" he started, before he grimaced, and he caved down, a hand over his chest. A rush of heat spread to his cheeks, and he thought he was about to faint from the sudden rise in temperature. "The jump was too low for me to go any higher than I-" he wheezed, and couldn't speak anymore for fear of not being able to breathe. He let his head drop to where his arms cradled his knees. The hand squeezed his shoulder again, and faintly, he could hear someone calling out Luke's name.

"Hey, Moose? You okay? You came down hard on your back- Hey, back away, everyone," Luke called out to everyone, as Moose slowly lifted his head, blinking quick. He breathed slowly, allowing the air to come into his lungs slowly. His hands shook now, and his fingers knotted themselves into his knees. "Give him space to breathe. Well done on the finish. You couldn't tell that actually hurt you. Here-" a hand touched his back and he yelped, flinching away from the touch.

"Please, just don't touch me. Please, I'm fine," he added in a breathy rush. "Just please leave me be." His shoulders were rattling, as if they couldn't get over the shock of what had happened, and he hunched them, bringing the as close to his body as he could, before the searing pain in his back became a stab of white hot iron. He whimpered.

"Hey, Carlos? What the hell was that about, man? Jeez, the kid could've come down on his neck!"

"Yeah, he could've died, you idiot!"

The jabber of the crew burst through his ears, and he refused to look up, for fear of what he'd see in Carlos' eyes. For he knew that before he'd jumped into that flip, he saw in Carlos' eyes that look-

_No-one messes with the House of Samurai._


End file.
